The Trickster's Mate
by Keyblade Ninja 21
Summary: This is an idea I got from an imagine on Tumblr. It's written in the reader POV. Summary: After grooming Gabriel's wings, Castiel accidently lets a secret spill...
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing your eyes, you stumble your way towards the bunker kitchen, only a few dim lights guiding your way. A stubbed toe, and a newly frozen pair of feet, you had finally made it to the kitchen to get a bottle of water that your parched throat demanded. Easily twisting the cap off and chugging half the bottle, you instantly felt better and, unfortunately, more awake. Exhaling slowly, you make your way towards the main area. Maybe you'd watch some Hulu or something until you felt sleepy enough to go back to bed.

As you walk out of the kitchen, you immediately almost collide with a body. "Gabriel?!" you gasp, eyes widening slightly. You didn't even know that he was in the bunker. The last time he hung around was about a month ago, and he had been gone since then. It wasn't unusual to see him around, but it was odd that he was just wandering through the bunker at night. Even Cas watched TV if he happened to stay.

"Hey," he grumbled, looking strangely irritable. Absently, he reached behind him to scratch at his back. He was in a nice pair of jeans and a dark shirt, and his hair was slightly disheveled.

"What's wrong?" you ask, trying to inspect him in the dim light.

"Nothing," he answered absently, like he wasn't quite paying full attention to the conversation. "Why are you up?"

Crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes at him, you mutter out a quick "Got thirsty" to him. The two of you go silent, the energy turning slightly awkward. Shifting your weight, you wait for him to say something, but he never does. He just keeps glancing around and looking at you from the corner of his eyes. "Want to watch a movie or something?" you offer, unsure if he'd actually want to.

"What?" he mumbled, blinking at you to focus. "Oh, yeah, sure," he answered, scratching at his back again. "After you, Milady," he smirked cheekily, regaining his usual composure. He swept his arm in a graceful arc, letting you lead the way and following closely after.

"Action, comedy, sci-fi...what do you want to watch?" you ask, sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote to flip through different channels.

"Whatever you want," Gabriel smiled, plopping down and wriggling his back against the couch slightly.

Picking a movie from a random channel, you curl your legs underneath you to keep your feet warm. Gabriel went silent again, still trying to scratch his back against the couch. "Ok," you tell him, turning to face him directly. "Do you have fleas or something?" You had barely made it ten minutes into the movie, and you had been jostled for nearly every single one of them.

"Fleas?" Gabriel asked, sounding distracted again.

Using your hand, you turn him to face you. "Seriously, Angel, what's wrong?"

In the TV glow, he watched you closely, no longer distracted. His usually golden eyes were nearly a dark caramel color in the dark, and he was watching you like he was looking at your soul. Hell, he was an archangel, for all you knew, he _could_ see your soul. "It's just...itchy..." he grumbled, barely moving his mouth and looking away again.

A smile curves your lips at his child-like tone. "Turn around," you tell him, twirling your hand away from you. He looked back at you but didn't do as you instructed. "Turn. Around," you frowned slightly. After another couple seconds of hesitation, did he finally turn his back to you, now sitting sideways on the couch. "Where's the itch? Everywhere?" you ask, smiling in triumph that he actually listened. While Gabriel was more easy-going than most angels (and even most humans) he was also stubborn when it suited him.

"Yes," he answered quietly, looking straight ahead of him still.

The random movie continued to play, the volume still turned down low so the two of you could hear it, but not loud enough to wake Sam or Dean. You reach your hands out, making a long sweep of your nails down his back. The reaction was immediate; He sighed and his whole body shuddered. Taking that as a good sign, you continue to scratch your nails over his shoulders and back, massaging in some spots as he tensed randomly a few times. Whenever you massaged his muscles, he instantly relaxed and let his head hang forward with a small groan.

Smiling now that he wasn't fidgeting every second, you turn your attention back to the movie, even though it wasn't holding your attention like it once was. You weren't ashamed to admit to yourself that the archangel under your hands held all your focus.

Gabriel's vessel was surprisingly muscular beneath your massaging fingers. You had long suspected Gabriel pciked a vessel who wasn't intimidating at a first glance. It was easier to blend in and hide from the Heavenly Host if he didn't stand out. You wondered who his vessel once was, or if he was even still in there locked away within his body or mind.

After another sigh from Gabriel, you lean forward a bit. "When exactly did this turn into a massage, huh? You're one lucky angel I hope you know."

You could hear a responding chuckle, "In my defense you offered to scratch and did this all on your own."

"Oh, I guess I'll just stop then," you tell him flippantly, removing your hands from his back and leaning away from him.

"No no no," Gabriel whined, turning quickly to catch your hands. "Please continue. Your hands are like magic," he declared dramatically. "I may die without them."

Rolling your eyes, you can't help but smirk at the angel. He always did have the dramatic flare that made you laugh. "I think you've been taking lessons from Sam, Angel. You've got the puppy dog eyes going for you." _And dammit, did they work on you!_

While lost in your thoughts, you miss the flash in Gabriel's eyes as you avoid looking at him directly in the eyes. He still hadn't let go of your hands, and being so close didn't help your pulse from racing excitedly. Forcing a calm over your body, you turn back to him. "Turn back around, Angel. I'm sure you wouldn't turn down a free massage from my 'magic hands' as you put it," you tell him, wiggling your fingers.

He studied you for another moment, still holding your hands, before he exhaled slowly and turned back around.

"Don't look so upset," you teased, poking him in the back. "You don't see me complaining when I'm not getting anything in return." Well, that wasn't strictly true. You did get to rub your hands all over the usually sassy archangel. That definitely wasn't _nothing._

"What do you want?" came his instant reply as he turned back to you slightly. You shook your head, digging your hands back into his shoulder blades. He nearly melted at your touch, mumbling something under his breath. After a couple moments, you feel phantom hands press into the muscles in your shoulders. Now, you've had enough creepy shit happen to you to know that invisible things touching you was usually _not_ a good thing. Immediately, you flinch and swing around to look behind you.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just me. My grace," Gabriel explains, catching your arm gently as you turned. "I thought you'd like some reciprocation for the massage. I didn't mean to scare you. I should've let you know."

Releasing a sharp breath, your heart began to calm again. "Don't worry about it," you tell him. "I offered because I wanted to, not because I wanted anything in return." Self-indulgent thoughts aside.

Gabriel nodded after a moment. "Alright," he sighed, once again letting his head fall forward as he got his massage. Not long after that, you began to grow tired, your body reminding you that you had been asleep not long ago. Slowly, you relax your hands, letting them lightly scratch their way down Gabriel's back one last time. The angel turned once you were finished, watching you lean sideways into the couch, eyes slipping shut. "Go back to your room and sleep," he tells you gently, pushing some hair from your face.

Your bed sounded amazing, but your body was already heavy and you didn't want to move. "I can sleep here," you mumble quietly. The couch, while slightly small, was still comfortable. It would be no hardship to just curl up and fall asleep.

A quiet chuckle cuts through the air. You feel Gabriel pick your hands up again, placing a tender kiss to each of them. "C'mon, Magic Hands. I'll carry you," he tells you, easily scooping you up in his arms. Once again you were reminded that Gabriel was a freaking archangel instead of the slightly goofy guy he pretended to be. Effortlessly, and quietly, he carried you through the bunker, the TV turning off as he stood. It didn't occur to you until after he placed you in your bed (he did ask permission before going into your room), that he could've used his grace to teleport you to your room. Instead he had carried you the whole way and tucked you in.

* * *

"Rough hunt?" a voice asks behind Sam and Dean as you three sat at a long wooden table at the bunker.

"Yeah, no thanks to any angelic help that would've been handy," Dean snorts, taking a swig of his beer.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at that, walking closer to your side of the table, looking you over quickly. "Unlike you two, I don't go looking for trouble actively."

Sam's face scrunched up slighlty. "There were three of us there, Gabriel."

"Yes, I can see that," Gabriel said slowly, like he was talking to a child. "But _she_ doesn't seem to be worse for wear like you two meat heads." As he spoke, he walked up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

You groan slightly, relishing the gentle and warm pressure on your tense shoulders. Ever since you gave Gabriel a massage/scratch, he had begun to return the favor anytime you were tense or needed to relax. After this last hunt, you definitely needed to relax. While you were still learning the ropes of hunting, the brothers usually left you behind for research. Every once in a while, they'd let you go on an easy hunt. You didn't just want to be a bookworm, but you also lacked the experience and the toned muscles it took to hunt. Usually, you offered to be the bait if the situation needed it. You trusted Sam and Dean completely, and you knew the risks. Since you had been the bait for a small nest of vampires, you had been clumsy and awkward and tense, only reaffirming that you needed to train more.

Gabriel's hands paused as you groaned when he hit a knot in your shoulder, but quickly began again, using his grace to heat his hands to be perfectly heated against your skin. Shivering, goosebumps instantly cover your arms. Thankfully, you had showered and wore a tank top so you could enjoy Gabriel's hands on you.

"Why does she get a massage?" Dean complained, sitting back in his chair.

You could practically feel the sarcastic raise of an eyebrow from Gabriel. "Didn't know you wanted my hands all over you, Dean-O. I'm flattered, I think."

Dean made a face like he tasted a lemon. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Sam chuckled, shaking his head, only to rise quickly after that to take a shower and sleep. Dean followed soon after, watching you and Gabriel suspiciously.

"Rough hunt?" he asked you gently, still massaging.

Lifting a shoulder languidly, you answer, "I was just the bait, but we each got a few good hits on us. I think I got in the way more than anything." His hands hesitated at the mention of you being bait, but he quickly resumed. "Ahh," you sigh contentedly. "Right there." Complying, he dug in with just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh, forgive me," Cas' voice interrupts suddenly, after a quiet sound of flapping wings.

You tilt your head up, nearly forgetting you had let yourself slump forward. "Oh, hey Cas."

"Hello," he greets somewhat stiffly. "Gabriel," Cas nods to his brother, looking at him closely.

"Cas," Gabe responds simply.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the two angels communicated slightly. "If you're looking for Dean or Sam, they're probably in the shower or in their rooms," you tell Cas with a sleepy smile as Gabriel hits another knot in your back.

"Thank you Y/N," Cas responds, before casting Gabriel another look. Then he disappeared with a flap of invisible wings.

As you cock your head to listen, Gabe asks you what you were doing. "Your wings don't make as much noise," you tell him. "You're much more...subtle I guess?...when you poof outta here."

"You listen to my wings?" he asks, a smile clear in his voice.

"Well I can't see them so," you shrug. "Besides, you angels always leave the sound behind as you vanish, so it's hard not to notice." Nevermind that you learned Gabriel's and Cas' wing sounds long ago. When you spent most days in the library with the angels as communication and company, you learn the little things.

* * *

"Hey," a voice whispers to you, as a hand lands on your arm to run up and down it. "Sweetness, wake up."

Groaning, you crack open an eye to look at who was waking you up. It was Gabriel. _He's lucky he picked a cute vessel,_ you think inwardly. Then again, it was Gabe's expressions, his words. "What Gabe?" you ask. Your first instinct was to grab your knife and gun in the middle of the night, but you didn't hear Dean or Sam anywhere, and Gabriel seemed calm enough.

"I-umm... Need your help again," he says sheepishly, looking up through his lashes at you.

"With what?" you ask, yawning. You had fallen asleep on the couch while you had been flipping through a tablet of supernatural creatures that Charlie had been kind enough to lend you.

"My wings, actually," he tells you, still slightly hesitant.

"Your wings?" You blink at him, confused.

He nodded. "They need groomed, and they're getting...itchy."

"Like your back the other night-oh," you realise. His back hadn't necessarily itched, it was his wings. But maybe scratching his back had relieved the itch the last time, clearly it wasn't enough at the moment.

Gabriel smiled at you fondly as he nodded. "Would you help me?"

You sat there for a moment, still trying to process the request and fully wake up. "Sure," you tell him, still unsure as to how this was going to work. You knew looking at an angels true form would burn your eyes out, which is not something you wanted to experience. Only once, had you seen the outline of Cas' wings when they were shadowed across the wall during a hunt.

"You don't have to," he tells you, somehow deflating slightly.

"No, I want to," you assure him quickly. "I just... how's that going to work? No offense, but I'd like for my eyes to not be burned from my skull."

Gabe looked confused for a second, then horrified, then he laughed quietly. "I wouldn't hurt you," he smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. As an archangel, I have a few _extra_ talents." He waggled his eyebrows at you. He stands up in front of you, watching you closely for a minute. After a few moments of silence, two large, bronze wings unfold from his back. Eyes widening at the sight, you were speachless. They were unlike anything you had ever seen. Each feather shifted and rustled against the others quietly, twitching as they stretched out across the room. "Well?"

 _Oh, duh!_ You had just been sitting there not saying anything. "They're...incredible," you whisper, unsure if there was a word strong enough to describe them.

"I actually have six of them, but the two will do for now," he smirks at you before turning his back towards you as he sat down in front of you. You had nearly forgotten he wanted you to groom them.

"How do I-?"

"Just scratch along the muscle and bone, and run your hands down the feathers. Some might fall out, so don't worry about it," he instructs you over his shoulder, somehow already knowing you'd freak out if you pulled feathers loose.

Gently, you bring your hands to his wings to run your hands down them. Gabriel shuddered, stretching his wings further, the tips reaching almost all the way across the room. You weren't quite sure how you'd reach them all but you'd figure it out as you go. Running your hands and nails over the bones along the top, Gabriel sighs loudly and groans as you continuously make your way through the feathers. The ones closest to his back were soft and fluffy, and the ones furthest from his body were a bit more stiff, yet still soft.

Gabriel began muttering in some other language under his breath. You had already groomed the places you could reach and before you could ask him to bring his wings in, he had already begun to fold them back for you to reach. After about twenty minutes, Gabriel's wings were nearly quivering as you scratched gently along them.

"You awake there, Angel?" you ask with a smile. He hadn't said much of anything the past few minutes. Instantly, he responded in some other language again. "English, please," you tell him, secretly pleased that you had reduced the archangel to mush.

"I'm awake... Feels good... _So good_..." he mumbles, almost too quiet to hear. Another half an hour later, you were done grooming his wings and just ran your hands over his shoulders and in between his shoulder blades and wings. Gabriel shuddered and exhaled shakily, mumbling again. After your arms got tired, you slowly let your hands fall limply into your lap, watching as his wings still twitched every now and then. You lay against the couch, watching Gabe in the dim lights of the room. An ego boost wasn't something you particularly needed, but you were practically glowing with the knowledge that you had reduced Gabriel, a freaking archangel, into a statue next to you. You weren't sure if he had registered that you had stopped yet.

"Angel," you call out, poking him in the back. "Earth calling Angel."

Instead of responding, his wings folded in all the way and disappeared quickly. Then he leaned backwards, his head falling into your lap. "Thank you," he smiles up at you from your lap.

Picking up a stray feather from the couch, you twirl it in your hands, and tap him on the nose with it. "Anytime, Angel."

* * *

You yawn as you make your way to the kitchen. It was earlier in the morning than what was normal for you, but you couldn't help it. Your dreams had featured the very archangel you couldn't seem to stop thinking about. Absently, you twirl the feather from his wings in your hand. Gabriel had come to you a few more times to groom his wings, but the feather was from the very first time. He said it would keep forever. A smile pulled at your lips as you remember the slightly doofy, pleasured out grin splitting his face after the grooming.

"Hello, Y/N," Cas' voice called to you at the kitchen table.

His voice started you from your thoughts. "Oh, hey Cas!"

"How are you and Gabriel, if I may ask?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Umm... good I guess," you answer, curious. "If you're looking for him, I'm not sure where he is."

Cas' head tilts sideways, his entire body radiating confusion. "I thought you two were mated?"

"Mated?" you ask incredulously, thinking you heard Cas wrong. "What does that even mean?"

Now Cas was even more confused, which only made you confused as to why _he_ was confused in the first place. "You and him are so close," Cas stated quietly, as if he were talking aloud to himself. "And his wings are always around you when you're together. You've got his feather in your hand, which means he's let you groom them. He wouldn't unless-"

"Good morning, youngins," Gabriel calls out suddenly, singing the end of his sentence. You and Cas turn to him, startled by Gabriel's sudden appearance. "Did I interrupt something?" Gabe asks, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Kind of, maybe," you answer, looking at Gabriel. "What does Cas mean when he said that we're mated, you and I?" Mated sounded intimate, which you weren't against, but you'd like to know what the hell it entailed.

Gabriel whipped his head towards Cas, his jovial smile turning into a fierce frown. You notice the light bulbs in the kitchen blink sporadically. "A word, Castiel," Gabriel demanded, before disappearing in a ruffle of sound.

Cas looked a bit worried, but cast you an apologetic look before he disappeared with his own flap of invisible wings.

Your mouth hung open as you stared at the empty kitchen, wondering what exactly happened. Contemplating calling for Gabe to explain, but you had a feeling he wouldn't answer. Instead, you plop down into a chair and fiddle with the feather in your hand.

* * *

 **Comments or any kind of feedback would be so appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed it! -K**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriel!" you shout to the sky. Waiting a minute, you look around, waiting. Nothing happens. "Fine, ignore me!" you mutter, slightly annoyed. Okay, more than slightly. You were downright pissed. "Infuriating angel."

"Still nothing?" Sam asks you as you stomp back to the tables in the bunker.

"Sometimes the angels just stay away," Dean tries to help. "Cas goes MIA all the time."

Instead of responding, you pout slightly while trying to mentally will the angel to the bunker. It had been almost a week since he vanished from the bunker with Cas after you found out that you were his mate or whatever. Clearly it wasn't all that impressive since he didn't care to respond to your calls. You had thought there was _something_ between the two of you, regardless of whatever the mate thing was about.

Sam and Dean share a look before they stand up and head towards their rooms. "We're going on a hunt," Dean announces as he rounds the table.

"What do you want researched?" you asked, resigned. Picking up the tablet, you tap it to life. Maybe you could call Charlie and have a movie marathon or go out for some drinks.

"We'll do research when we get there," Dean calls to you.

Slumping onto your hand, you can't help but feel a bit useless. If they didn't have you doing research, what were you going to do? Gabriel wasn't a distraction anymore. That phone call to Charlie was looking better and better.

"What're you sitting there for?" Dean asks, popping back around the corner. "You're going too. Get your stuff."

Surprise fills you, followed by a small slightly self-depricating smile. You must look really pitiful if they had found you a case to work within the last couple days. Oh well, it would give you something to focus on. Jumping up, excitement filling you, you rush to your room and grab a bag. You weren't going to let this whole Gabriel thing get to you. For now, you were going on a hunt!

* * *

"So what're we hunting?" you ask the boys as Dean drives down the highway.

"Not sure yet," Dean answers from the driver's seat. You were in the back and Sam was sitting shotgun.

"A few bodies were found within the last few days," Sam continues. "Allegedly, there were chunks of the bodies missing, but reports don't say which pieces."

Nodding along, you scoot closer to the middlel of the backseat to lean forward. "And what do you want me to do?"

"We'll set up at a motel, and call you with the details when we get them. You can hang around, work on that exercise regimen we gave you," Dean says, while changing lanes and pulling into the city limits. You knew Dean was right, but you still wished you were more useful. Realistically, you knew it would take time, but still...

After about twenty minutes, you were set up in your motel room, the brother's room right next to yours. Long ago, you had argued with the Winchesters for your own room. They had refused at first, one of them offering to sleep on the floor while you took one of the two beds. You couldn't help but feel bad, watching as they took turns squeezing onto chairs and sleeping on the floor. You had tried taking the floor, but they wouldn't let you. Eventually, you had enough, and demanded your own room and told them that they were being ridiculous. One room next to theirs wouldn't make any difference.

After doing the simple exercise routine, just simple things to help build muscle, you decide to go and grab something to eat. Sam and Dean would call you after they made their rounds, and until then you had some free time. "Gabriel?" you call, trying to summon the angel once again. Trying not to get your hopes up, but you still feel slightly disappointed when he does't show. Eventually, he'd have to answer or show up.

* * *

Vampires.

 _It had to be vampires_ , you mentally sigh.

After the brothers were finished doing what they do, the three of you went to a local bar to discuss what they had found. Turned out, it was definitely a vampire. Or at least a small group or nest of them. Your last run in with them hadn't gone very well, and you had no desire for a repeat. Sam and Dean tell you the details and a list of suspects before they decide to head back to the room. Once you were back in your room, you shower and jump into bed, twirling Gabriel's feather between your hands. Where the hell was he?

* * *

Sam and Dean had been wrong. They thought there were a few vampires. There had been at least a dozen. After a small steak out and some recon, the trail to the vampires had lead you to a restaurant in town, where the most recent victim worked. As you had tried to question the man on what had happened, the vampires had attacked. The few customers were knocked out, while the numerous vampires had attacked. It was an ambush, plain and simple.

The vampires had jumped Sam and Dean, effectively neutralizing them first. Even if they were experienced hunters and worked well together, there were just too many of them to fight. You were next to no help, fighting against several vampires by yourself. Although, you did stab a couple of them before they knocked you unconscious. The last thing you remember seeing was a fist flying at your face, and Sam and Dean yelling.

* * *

True to horro movie fashion, you wake up groggily with a pounding headache. Scratchy ropes kept your hands secured behind you to the chair you were placed in. A nasty piece of cloth was tied across your mouth to prevent you from talking. Or screaming.

The room you were in was surprisingly well-lit, with one row of flourescent lights in the ceiling. You seemed to be by yourself in the room, the door behind you somewhere. There were no gross smells around you, and no sounds to give you any indication on where you were.

The door behind you opens, the sound of footsteps filling the silence. Your heart begins to pound quickly, fear zinging through you. How were you going to get out of this? Were Sam and Dean still alive?

"Hello, Hunter," a woman's voice echoes around the empty room. You try to refrain from responding in any way. Dean had told you to try and exude confidence if anything bad happened, and not to panic. Panic got people killed.

There was a derisive snort. "Not much of a Hunter," a man stated.

The woman circled around you like the predatorial monster that she was. "Hunter or not, she'll make a good snack." The woman was very plain and didn't quite stand out. Average hair and average looks, she had been completely under the radar for the hunt for vampires. Apparently that worked in her favor.

After the woman was done talking, the man leaned in really close to you from behind the chair and sniffed you, before licking a stripe up your neck. A shudder of repulsion shakes you, as you try to raise your shoulder to block him.

 _Someone help..._

You feel the man's fangs against your throat, pressing slightly but not enough to break the skin. Then the woman appeared on the other side to run her fangs over the other side of your neck. All the teaching Dean had taught you flew out the window as you breathed heavily and quickly, while tears welled up in your eyes in the growing panic. You weren't sure how Sam and Dean faced death all the time, without blinking and with an air of arrogance, because you were nearly two seconds away from peeing your pants.

Two searing pains rip through both sides of your neck as both vampires biting down viciously. Not only did they bite, but they began shredding through the soft skin. Through the nasty cloth, you scream and beg and plead. You plead for Dean or Sam, Cas, Gabriel - someone to save you.

Simultaneously, the vampires release you. Blood flowed down your neck, leaving you feeling faint and almost passed out. You could hear the muffled voices of the vampires talking, but you couldn't make sense of the words. Hands reach out towards you again, causing you to flinch back into the chair.

 _Please don't hurt me,_ you think desperately, not entirely registering that your arms had been cut loose. Eyes closed, you try to pull yourself away from the creatures in front of you.

"It's ok, Y/N, you're safe now," Gabe's voice filters through your fear filled haze. A warmth fills you, making the fear and panic recede. Maybe you had finally lost it. You had called for him so many times over the past few days... _I'm here, Y/N,_ his voice says inside your head quietly.

Opening your eyes slowly, the first thing you see is Gabriel kneeling in front of you. As he kneeled before you, he tried to give you a reassuring smile to keep you calm, but you could see the fury in his clenched jaw and the intense look in his eyes. You reach out a shaking hand towards him, and he grabs your hand to place it on his cheek. "Where...when..." you mumble, still trying to make sense that he was just suddenly there.

"I'll explain later," he tells you, finally standing up. His body was rigid and the smile was gone now. "For now, I have a few things to take care of." With that, he turns from you to look at the wall opposite you, but still not moving more than a foot from you.

Looking beyond Gabriel, you see the vampires hanging above the floor and pressed against the wall, struggling and snarling as they fought for their freedom.

"Quiet," Gabriel demanded quietly, his voice reverberating in the small room. The room even shook, speaking volumes of his anger. "Consider yourselves lucky I'm not my brother Michael," he comments, appearing nonchalant. "He'd do more than kill you quickly, like I will, for attacking an archangel's mate." As he finished speaking, the vampires suddenly exploded into fire from the inside, leaving only tiny flecks of ash and dust behind to filter through the air and fall to the floor.

Wide eyed, you stare at the wall where the vampires were. You weren't sad to see the monsters go, but they were humans once.

"Let's get you home," he says gently, holding a hand out towards you. He was still stiff and a polar opposite to what he was usually like.

Thankful beyond words that you were going home, you pause for a moment. "Sam and Dean might be here," you tell Gabriel, grabbing his arm. "I don't know where, but we got seperated when the vampires attacked and-"

"Okay, okay," Gabe tried to smile at you. "Ill send you home and I'll go grab them." He goes to snap his fingers before you grab his hand to prevent him from sending you away. Instead, you cling to him, unwilling to let him go. You had been calling him for days, you weren't letting him go so easily.

Sighing slightly, Gabriel picks you up, carrying you bridal style as you wrap your arms around his neck. Effortlessly, he carries you through the building, which you discovered was an old business office that had been shut down. Along the way, a few more vampires try to attack you, only to explode into ashes as Gabriel paid them little to no attention.

Sam and Dean were unconscious and in chairs of their own. They hadn't been bitten, but they clearly had been roughed up a bit; cuts and bruises decorating their faces. Gabriel snaps and the four of you disappear from the building and appear back in the bunker.

"The boys are in their rooms, healed and asleep," he tells you, finally setting you back down on the ground. He made no move to put much space between you after he gently set you down.

You stare at his chest, silently trying to work through what happened. You had nearly died, or could have at least. The vampires may have kept you alive, or maybe not, but the threat of death was still nearly tangible.

"Y/N," Gabriel whispers quietly, checking over you again.

"Where were you?" you whisper, still looking at his chest.

He flinches slightly, but offers no response.

You look directly into his eyes, you repeat yourself a bit louder.

He fidgets slightly, looking back at you, but letting his eyes wander the room every few seconds. "Heaven," he finally answers, slightly reluctantly.

"But I thought you-"

"Avoided Heaven?" Gabriel finishes for you, beginning to pace in front of you. "I do. Or did, I suppose. Circumstances being what they are, I needed information I wouldn't find anywhere else."

 _Information?_ That's why he avoided you like the plague for a week? "Information about what?" you ask, feeling slightly irritated.

He stops pacing to look at you again. "You," he answers simply.

"Me?" you question, nose scrunching in confusion.

"My mate," he continues, finally stepping closer to stop directly in front of you, looking at you intensely.

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, you mentioned- or _Cas_ mentioned- something like that before you went MIA and wouldn't answer my calls."

"You're not going easy on me, are you?" he chuckles quietly. In response, you frown and raise your eyebrows expectantly. "Alright, alright," he concedes. "The term 'mate' can be two different things, a noun and a verb if you will. Some people have _mates,_ similar to the essence of a soulmate; and some creatures, like angels, can _mate_ with another."

"And which am I? A mate, or someone you want to mate with?" you ask.

"Both."

The stark honesty in his face catches you off guard. This wasn't exactly the conversation you expected to have after being a vampire's snack. But you wanted answers, had been waiting for him to explain, to tell you where the two of you stand.

"The thing is," Gabe continued. "Angels having human mates are not entirely unheard of, but an archangel? Not to sound cocky, but I'm a bit more...potent than an average angel. Being my mate is harmless: I'd protect you from anything, give you everything... But actually mating you..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it dangerous?"

He seemed reluctant to answer, which was a bad sign. "There would be a good chance you'd die. To mate, I'd have to put a mark on your soul, a claim of sorts, and I have to tie our souls together. We use our grace to have vessels to visit Earth safely, and to tie your soul to me..."

"Your grace would kill me," you finished for him, watching him as your brain soaked up the information.

He lets out a harsh bark of laughter. "My very _being_ could kill you. That's why I went to Heaven, to research. To find some way that would be safe for you, or something to help, but there is nothing that I found. Some angels mate successfully, and some mates die. They can reunite in Heaven in some cases, but there have been souls that reject the angel that killed them. If you being my mate makes you mine in a sense, then the mating process is the reciprication of that."

You go silent, the gravity of what he was telling you sinking in slowly. The 'being a mate' sounded like a great thing. Being pampered by the archangel and being _with_ him sounded amazing. The 'mating process', however, was almost the opposite. "Can you have one without the other, or would you want to mate with me?" you ask, trying to wrap your head around this.

"I already want to mate you," he tells you, watching you intently like he was looking at your soul again. "And you're my mate, so it makes it worse in a way."

"So what do you want to do?" you ask, unsure of yourself. You wanted to be with him, but if it would end up being a burden and a risk to your life...

"Keep trying to find an answer, if you'd have me," Gabe shrugged. "Although, I doubt I'll find one that's different than what I've already found." He huffs, slightly frustrated. "You should get some rest, we can talk more tomorrow. I didn't mean to spring all of that on you like that. Seems I can't deny you much anymore."

"You ignored me for a week well enough," you pout, with a would-be stern arm crossing.

"I would never!" he declared, before looking away. "Okay, maybe once or twice. I didn't know how to tell you all of this, or if you even wanted a part of it. But I really didn't hear you in Heaven! I had my grace hidden, and my 'angel radio' as Dean put it, was turned off. Then I felt a...twinge? A pull, which I figured was my brothers or sisters getting close. Then I _heard_ you, Y/N, begging for help. Begging for _me_ to help, and I wasn't there..." Gabe trailed off.

The poor angel looked as lost as you did, and you had to remember that this was somewhat uncharted territory for him as well too. You supposed he had gone MIA for you, in a way, for your safety so you could cut him some slack. Stepping close into Gabriel, you wrap your arms around him to squeeze him in a hug. Instantly, he wraps his arms around you to embrace you back.

Smirking slightly, you reach up behind him subtly, then drag your hands down his back roughly where his wings should be.

A not quite human sound escaped his throat, and a high-pitch noise echoed around the living room. _His true voice,_ you think smugly, even if it was quiet enough not to hurt you. "Y/N," he growls into your ear, squeezing you into him tighter.

Was it wrong to be sexually attracted to one of Heaven's strongest? Oh well, you mentally shrug. Maybe it was the mate thing he was talking about. Either way, you were going to enjoy it.

Suddenly, you were standing in your bedroom. "You need to rest," Gabriel tells you, taking a couple steps back to look at you. He inhales slowly, still looking at you like he'd rather pull you back.

After seeing him stand there for a few moments, you realize he was serious, and short of jumping him, he wouldn't change his mind. "Fine," you mumble. "You're coming back though, right?" you can't help but ask.

He nodded. "I'll be back when you wake up," he promised.

"Good, because we still need to talk about this," you tell him. In response, a feather appears in his hand, his own feather that you kept, and boops you on the nose. Then with a wink, he disappears, leaving you alone to try and rest.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! I would love some more feedback and comments! They make my day infinitely better! I have a few more chapters typed up (and currently on tumblr and aO3) but my laptop is barely running and nearly useless so I have to pick and choose when to use it sadly. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! -K**


	3. Chapter 3

You wake to the sound of your bedroom door slamming open, accompanied by the sounds of guns cocking, ready to shoot. As soon as the door had banged against the wall, you had screamed and jumped up, fumbling for any kind of weapon close to you.

"Hey, hey," Sam's voice shouts as you pull a gun from the nightstand.

"It's just us," Dean says, pulling his hands up, gun facing the ceiling in one hand. Sam instantly copies his brother. "You okay?

Eyebrows pull down on your face as you look at the brothers. "Yeaaah…" you answer, confused. Why wouldn't you be- Oh! The last thing they probably remember was being with the vampires. Riiiiight. Before you can tell them what happened, a bright light blinds the room as the Winchesters go flying back into the hallway to slam up against the wall. "Gabe wait!" you shout, jumping off the bed to grab his outstretched arm. "It's okay, everything is fine." You didn't want him to accidently hurt the boys, or kill them.

Slowly, Gabriel turns to look at you, giving you a once-over. "You were scared," he says quietly. "I thought-"

You squeeze his arm tightly. "I'm alright. The boys just woke up and were making sure I was okay." As you finish talking, the boys fall from the wall and onto the floor, stumbling for balance.

"What the hell, man?!" Dean shouts, straightening his shirt, and putting his gun in the back of his waistband.

"I thought you were a threat to Y/N," Gabe answers simply. "Nothing personal."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

Gabe looked at you. "Do you wanna tell them?"

* * *

"Soooo… you're with Gabriel now?" Sam asks, still relatively calm about the whole thing. Dean, however, looks like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess," you answer. "We still need to talk about some stuff, but I'd like to be," you say, smiling over at Gabriel.

Dean's nose scrunched up. "But _Gabriel?_ " he asked incredulously. " _Him?_ "

Gabe sits up in his chair a bit as he sits next to you, seemingly insulted. You knew he really didn't care what the two hunters thought of him. "Yes, him," you answer instantly. Then you grab Gabe's hand and lace your fingers through his. "Well _I_ like him, and that's all that matters."

Gabe gave Dean a shit-eating grin and sat up proudly, practically puffing his chest out. Shaking your head at him, you look back over to the Winchesters. Dean just shrugged, looking weirded out as he grabbed his cup off the table. You really hoped that it wasn't alcohol this early in the morning.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "But you're okay with this? It could kill you," Sam asked. You knew that the brothers were trying to look out for you, which was sweet of them, but this was between Gabe and yourself. Nodding, you notice that Gabriel seems to deflate slightly, looking at you from the corner of his eyes.

"We'll figure something out," you tell them. "If there's anything I learned from you two, it's that there's always a way."

"We're not exactly the best role models," Dean muttered around his drink, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

The brothers made sure you were alright before they decided to go on their own ways. Dean mumbled something about a nap and Sam decided he wanted to go running. That left you with Gabriel. "What's wrong?" you ask him, turning in your chair to look at the angel.

"The whole potential death because of me is still hard to swallow," he answers with a small smile.

Laying your hand on his shoulder, you scratch along his shoulder blades lightly. "We'll figure it out somehow," you tell him as a shiver works its way through Gabe. "Do your wings need groomed again?" Maybe that would get his mind off your potential death. You wanted to enjoy this mate thing before you began worrying about the intense parts too much.

Gabe turns a grin your way, snapping himself from his thoughts. "If I said yes, but they really didn't, would that be selfish?"

Pretending to think about it, you stand up. "You know, it probably would," you say, feigning a sudden change in attitude.

He pouted slightly. "I just had to open my mouth didn't I?" he muttered beneath his breath.

"Then again," you continue, turning back to him, finger tapping your chin. "Is it selfish that I want to anyway? Even if they don't need groomed?" you grin at him mischievously.

Shooting out of his chair, Gabriel walks up to you quickly. "I guess I'll have to do it then. Who am I to deny my mate? We can be selfish together!" he announces. "But I think a change of scenery will have to do." Before you can ask where, Gabriel snaps his fingers and the two of you disappear from the bunker.

* * *

You reappear in an open field, the breeze blowing over the flowers and grass, making the plants look like rolling waves. "Where are we?" you ask, your eyes roaming over the almost painting-like landscape. Leafy trees swayed in the distance beyond the small clearing of multi-colored flowers, a small mountain range in the distance to your left.

"Somewhere south," Gabe answers, looking around, still holding your hand from teleporting. "I try not to think about it too much. It's a peaceful place I go to often. When I left Heaven, I stumbled upon this place and instantly felt calm. Granted, the place has changed through the years, but it still generally remains untouched. When humans discovered the area, I made sure to carve out a piece of it for myself and kept it up."

"It's beautiful," you whisper, still looking around. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Another snap of his fingers and a huge, thick blanket appears on the ground. "After you," he bows, gesturing for you to sit down. Curtsey-ing, you laugh as you sit down, pulling Gabe down with you.

"Jacket off," you demand excitedly as he sits in front of you. He had on a dark, slightly rumpled jacket which disappeared instantly. Twisting, he turns his back to you, his wings shimmering into existence and unfurling completely. Each feather shifts as the wings stretch out as far as they can, some ruffling in the breeze. Back in the bunker, you hadn't realized just how many colors his wings were. They were generally golden, but in the sun you could tell there was dozens of different shades and colors. The ones near the base of his wings were a bright gold that glinted in the sun. Those were met with a warm caramel color, then a whiskey color, to a deep bronze near the tips. You had thought they were beautiful before…

"I was wrong before. You're wings aren't incredible," you state, recalling your previous adjective. Gabe turns slightly, looking at you over his shoulder with pursed lips. You notice the wings begin to fold in slowly. "They're… for a lack of a better word, divine."

In a flash, Gabriel tackles you gently to the ground, wrapping you in a tight hug as he lays on top of you. "You're torturing me on purpose, aren't you?"

Laughing, you wrap your arms around him, his wings flaring out on both sides like a huge blanket. You run your fingers through the feathers that you can reach, smirking as Gabriel's body completely relaxes on you. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?" you ask rhetorically, scratching along the bones near his shoulder blades.

"That…that's…" he tries to comeback, but nothing more comes out. Instead, he nuzzles into you like a giant cat.

"I like when you get like this," you say, once again feeling amazing that you got an archangel reduced to an incoherent weight on you.

"Feel free to reduce me to nothing at any time you want. You'll hear no arguments from me," he chuckles. After that, the both of you go quiet for a while, just enjoying the outside and each other. The sun passed by white, fluffy clouds, while a breeze still blew through the area. Vaguely, you wondered if Gabriel used his grace to make the place so peaceful and picturesque.

While laying there, you begin to think about the whole mating situation. "So this mating thing," you begin, still running your fingers through his wings. "How exactly does it work? What's the process?"

He squeezed you to him, still nuzzling you slightly. "I'd use my grace to create a connection of sorts between my being and your soul."

"Is it sexual?" you ask, nearly blurting it as you thought it. Gabe freezes, and you pause the feather petting. Maybe you said something wrong? "Gabe?"

"It can be," he answers, pushing himself up on his hands and knees above you. "It doesn't have to be; I could mate with you now if you wanted, but it definitely can be sexual in nature. The act itself is a careful process on my part," he explains, looking down at you. "I'm sure it helps if you're…relaxed."

 _He sounds so thrilled,_ you think to yourself wryly. "Does it hurt? What all do you have to do?"

Gabriel sits back on his hunches as you sit up and cross your legs in front of him. Gently, he places a hand over the center of your chest. "I'm not sure. If it can kill you, then it may not be too pleasant if it goes wrong. Then again, maybe it isn't painful; I've no idea. Since angels have human mates, I can't imagine it would be anything too bad. I haven't heard of an archangel having a human mate though, and I haven't spoken with my brothers in a very long time to see if they know anything about mates," he answers your first question before moving onto the second question. "Basically, I'll make a connection between us, marking your soul like I said before. But I can't expose you for too long, or too intensely, or you'll just burn up. It's not a long process from what I read, but it's not instantaneous either. Again, that's what I read, I'm not completely sure if it'll be different with me."

"You mean like what the angels do to demons when they kill them?" you ask, remembering Cas touching demons and killing them inside the human bodies.

Tilting his head side to side, thinking, he finally shrugs. "Sort of similar, but much less hostile."

"I'd certainly hope so," you remark, recalling the demons screaming as they died.

You creep forward on your knees to snuggle up against Gabriel, his arms coming around you again. He sits back, letting his wings curl around the both of you, somewhat protectively. Brushing your hair off to one shoulder, he gently runs his hands over your neck. "I am sorry I didn't get to you before the vampires got you," he apologizes.

Nudging your head against him, you smile. "It's alright. It's over." You take your switched positions to be the one to snuggle up against him this time. "So do I get to teleport around, or smite people if we decide to mate? Because I'd totally be okay with that."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think so," he shakes his head. "Nothing I read suggested any extra talents gained by the human mate to an angel. Although, you won't be hurt if an angel decides to try and show you their true form. You may not be able to comprehend what you see, since we're not a purely physical being, but you won't be blinded or 'have your eyes burned from your skull' as you once said would happen. Same with an angel's true voice."

Huffing slightly, you pout. "Totally unfair," you mumble dramatically. "And here I was ready to start teleporting all over the place, and start smiting my enemies."

You get jostled as Gabriel laughs. "Well, any enemies of yours are enemies of mine, so you've got me at your disposal, Cupcake."

"Cupcake?" you ask, pulling back to look at him. "Really?" If anyone else had called you Cupcake, you had a feeling you'd want to punch them in the face like Sam and Dean had taught you. However, since it was Gabe… you found it kind of cute.

"Don't like it?" he smirks. "I can always call you something else, I've got an arsenal of sweet treat nicknames: Honey, Sweetheart, Jellybean, Puddin'-

"Alright, alright!" you cut him off, covering his mouth with your hand. "No need to exhaust the arsenal so soon. Cupcake is fine."

His eyes, a light whiskey color that matched his wings, crinkled at the edges as he smiled at you beneath your hand. Despite the comfortable and almost romantic setting, your stomach growls, completely ruining the moment. "Let's get you something to eat," he suggests behind your hand, biting at your fingers gently. Gabe stands up, still easily picking you up in his arms. "Where do you want to eat, Cupcake? Anything in the world and it's yours."

"Surprise me, Mate," you whisper in his ear, laughing when he makes a low growling sound in the back of his throat. He squeezes you close and instead of responding, he surprises you with a quick kiss before disappearing in a flash and the sound of feathers.

* * *

 **So here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it and are liking the story so far! Leave me some comments so I know what you guys are thinking! -K**


	4. Trickster's Mate: Answers

Hello lovely readers! I'm glad you guys seem to like the story so far, but as I've seen recent questions about the name of the character, I'm gonna answer that here instead of just adding a review or messaging people in case any new readers have any questions. "Y/N" stands for "your name" as in a place to mentally insert your name in for the name of the character.

I had originally gotten this idea from tumblr, and I've seen tons of fics on there in the second person point of view. Instead of giving the character a name and addressing the character as her/she, it's written in a second person point of view, or the "you". The way you're supposed to read it, is to read as if it were happening to you, the reader. I usually write in the first or third person point of view, and wanted to give that new style of writing a chance.

I forget sometimes that people don't always know what I know, and I guess I never really addressed it solidly so the readers know. So sorry for the confusion it caused some of you guys! I had this only posted on tumblr at one point, but then decided to add this fic to aO3 and on here. Again, so sorry! I hope that helps you guys! Please let me know if there's anymore questions; I'd love to clear them up.

Side question: would you guys prefer the "Y/N" to address the reader, or would you like blank spaces (i.e. _) to take the place of Y/N? I've got the next couple chapters already written and I can change it either way for whatever makes it easier for the readers on here. Let me know? -K


	5. Chapter 4

**So I got one vote for Y/N and one for blank spaces, and I have decided to go with blank spaces. I think it's easier for those who haven't read many fics with the second person point of view, so the blank spaces might be easier to read fluidly. Hopefully, I got them all switched for this chapter, I don't think there was any except one. If I missed one let me know!**

* * *

"How are you and Gabriel?" Sam asks as he spars with you. Since there hadn't been much going on, the hunters decided to take a day off for once. You may have had to annoyingly remind them that resting for a while was necessary as well. While doing nothing around the bunker, you had decided to take the time to train, the vampires still fresh in your mind. Sam had happened upon you training and offered to help while Dean had escaped to the nearby garage and was singing along, loudly, as he worked on his car.

"Really good," you huff, punching Sam's hands that were palm up towards you. You weren't all that strong, so Sam suggested for you to work on your speed instead. "He's out searching for something that'll keep me alive."

"Have you made your decision?" he asks, surprising you with a quick jab to your face. There wasn't much force behind it, but the jab was enough to throw off your rhythm.

Flinching out of the way, you slip on the floor and catch your balance with flailing arms. "I guess so? I mean, I want to, don't get me wrong, and I will. I just don't want to leave everyone behind if it goes wrong, ya know? And I think I'll end up in Heaven, so it doesn't even sound like a bad decision either way, but…" you trail off.

Sam gives a nod of understanding, usually the good listener. "I get it, trust me. Dean and I have been to Heaven and Hell, even Purgatory. You'd think that I wouldn't get scared of death anymore, but there's always that something- instinct, I guess- to live, to survive."

You nod as he talks. They had told you stories of where they'd been, but not too many details. "Thanks, Sam," you tell him, flopping down onto the floor to rest. "Not just for the training, but for the listening. I know you and Dean don't quite like Gabriel, but-"

"We don't dislike him, per say," Sam corrects. "Or I don't at least. Dean might, but I think he's more or less over it. Gabriel is like… that annoying friend you can only stand for certain lengths of time," Sam explained, ending in a quiet chuckle.

You smile at the explanation, it somehow fitting Gabriel's relationship with the boys perfectly. They really couldn't be within the same vicinity without endlessly needling the other, but you figured that was how their friendship worked. Thinking of the archangel, you wonder where he got off too this time. It had been a couple weeks since he had shown you his little hideout 'in the South'. He had taken you there a few more times since then. Mostly just to make out and groom his wings, not that they actually needed grooming other than that first time.

Gabriel had finally shown you all six of his wings, instead of just the two. You had a field day with his wings while he squirmed and moaned, speaking in other languages again. The mating process may not be inherently sexual, but you soon figured out that playing with all six of Gabe's wings definitely was.

 _"You've got a bit of a wing kink, don't ya, Sweetheart?" Gabe teased while he played with your hair after you two had finally made love. You were snuggled up against his chest as he lay back against some impossibly soft blankets in his hideout._

 _"Maybe," you breathe, tracing random patters on his shoulder. "But would the kink be mine or yours, since you practically flash them at me to play with all the time?"_

 _"Hmm… Both?"_

 _"It's not like you can tease me anyway," you tell him, pushing yourself up to look at him. "I've seen those Casa Erotica movies you've made, Sweetheart. If anyone's getting shamed here, it's not me."_

 _Gabe raised a brow at you. "Oh, you've watched them, huh? Scoping out the goods before the test run?" he continues teasing, not in the least bit embarrassed. You didn't think he_ could _be embarrassed._

 _"I just saw the covers of them, actually," you correct. "When Sam and Dean told me about you, they had mentioned it, and I didn't believe them so I looked it up."_

 _Gabe sighs overly loud. "Such a shame you didn't watch them…"_

 _"...Why?"_

 _"Then you'd know what we're going to do next," he practically purrs in your ear before flipping you over._

You feel a blush as you remember the next hour of that memory. Hopefully, the redness of your cheeks from working out covered the blush somewhat. As if summoned by your thoughts, Gabe appeared next to you. "Hey, Cupcake," he smiled in greeting. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Resting. How goes the search?" you ask, already knowing the answer by the slight tension in him.

"Frustrating," he answers anyway, grumbling. "The demons don't know anything, but I've got someone looking into anything they can find."

Sam looked at Gabe like he grew another head. "You're working with demons?"

"Like you're one to judge, Moose," Gabriel smirks. "If it'll help, I'll do anything. Besides, you hunters are just humans. I can handle myself."

Sam runs a hand over his face slowly. "Tell me you're not working with Crowley of all people," Sam groaned, recognizing the nickname. "He's… he's _Crowley_." You hadn't met Crowley yet, but you had kind of wanted to; not that you'd ever tell the brothers that.

Gabe shrugs, nonchalant. "He's helping me find information, I'm helping him with a problem. Don't worry about it, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," Sam tells him automatically, looking like he'd rather argue but decided against it. "Just be careful, I guess." Then he gives you and Gabe a half-hearted wave and heads out of the room.

Gabe holds out a hand for you to grab to stand up. "You're helping Crowley?" you ask, hoisting yourself upright.

"Sort of," he replies with a shrug.

"What're you helping him with?" you ask, narrowing your eyes at him in mock suspicion. You trusted Gabe completely, so if he thought he was fine, then it was.

"Let's just say he's got similar problems," Gabe winks. "Come on, let's go get you some lunch."

* * *

Gabe grimaces as you bite into your salad. It was nearly drenched in dressing and had lots of croutons, so it basically negated the fact that it was supposed to be healthy, but that's how you liked it. "You know, eating something non-sweet won't kill you," you smirk at Gabriel, holding out your bite towards him.

He grimaces again, disgust written clearly on his face. That grimace soon turns into a smirk as he leans forward to take the bite. Surprise zings through you as you watch him actually go in for the bite, but soon you're shaking your head at the angel. As soon as his mouth went around the fork, the salad turned into a small chunk of brownie. Sitting back, Gabe smirks at you smugly, still chewing his brownie bite.

That smug freaking smirk, you think exasperatedly. You couldn't help it as a smile starts fighting to lift your cheeks; his smiles were infectious, even the smug ones. Rolling your eyes at him, you chuckle. "Look at the big bad archangel, afraid of some leafy greens," you tease him, eating another bite. "It won't kill you to eat something healthy every once in a while."

"It might, you never know," Gabe retorted. "I'd rather not risk it." Then he frowned down at your salad bowl. "You could have ordered anything in the restaurant, or anything in the world and you chose a salad. I think I've failed at spoiling you."

No, he certainly hadn't. He had taken you all over the globe, showing you fantastic places and views, and had even crafted you places of your own with his grace. He had given you everything you asked for (not that you asked for a whole lot) and tried to give you things ahead of time before you could ask. "Oh, no" you tell him. "You spoil me enough as it is. Don't get me wrong, I love it. But as a human, I need some healthy things every once in a while." You pause to take another bite. "Although, if you don't think I won't get a hot fudge sundae for dessert, then you don't even know me," you sigh, shaking your head at him.

Laughing, Gabe leans forward and kisses you quickly before sitting back in his chair to watch you with warm caramel eyes. You smile back while you eat, practically radiating happiness. Being with Gabe was as easy as breathing, simple and effortless. Part of you wondered what you had done to get so lucky, to be so happy, but you weren't going to question it. You were going to enjoy this… enjoy Gabriel… and just revel in being happy.

* * *

"So…we're hunting a what now?" you ask, a curious twist of your lips as you look around.

"A djinn," Dean tells you, looking around the shabby room. You and him were in an old, condemned school; leaves and dust and old school supplies littered the floor, making the halls look creepy in the remaining rays of light shining through the dirty windows. "Some lore calls it a genie, but it ain't granting any wishes like the movies."

"No infinite riches or being royalty?" you ask rhetorically, following closely behind Dean as he makes his way through the building.

"Nope. Instead, you just get to hallucinate a fantasy or nightmare, while getting munched on like a human snack pack," Dean snorts, pushing a desk out of his way. Then he sighs. "Let's get out of here for now. We'll meet up with Sam and come back when we can steak it out. It hasn't been back in a couple days, and it could be anyone in the city."

Nodding along since Dean knew what he was doing, the two of you head back towards the motel. Sam ordered you guys a pizza while they caught you up on everything you needed to know about the djinn. You had read most of it before when you'd read through their journals and books at the bunker, but now that you were actually on a hunt, you decide to refresh your memory. After a quick call to Cas, he showed up later with the needed supplies to kill it.

Before the three of you could hunt the djinn and kill it, it ended up stealing another victim from the city. Some high school kid that had been friends with another of the victims. A couple others were found when the four of you went back to the abandoned school, but they were already dead. The djinn attacked the three of you as Sam tried to get the kid gathered over his shoulder, but you manage to swoop in as it was fighting Dean and kill it.

"Nice job," Sam compliments you with a pat on the shoulder. "Seems the training is paying off."

"Thanks," you smile, feeling slightly victorious. "But you and Dean did all the work, I just snuck in and killed it." Regardless, you still felt proud of yourself. That hunt had gone significantly better than the vampires.

You guys made sure that the kid got to the hospital safe and sound, before heading out of the city and back to the bunker. It was only about an hour drive away, and with the hunt over, the three of you were plenty awake and ready to just be back home.

When you arrive, you call Gabe to tell him you had actually managed to kill something and not be a burden for once. You were on cloud nine and you wanted to celebrate. Gabe, more than happy to celebrate, poofed you to his hideout and smirked at you as he manifests his six wings. Smirking back, you practically tackle the archangel, wrapping your arms and legs around him, hands burrowing through the feathers at his back.

Months go by like that. You'd go on the easier hunts, and do research on others. Sam liked to test you on your hunter knowledge from time to time, saying that you wouldn't always have a book or journal or the internet to help you. You spent your time between Gabriel, researching, training, hunting, and you even managed to carve out some time for yourself frequently enough. It helped when your mate was an archangel that could make sure you had time to do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted.

"You're smiling again," Gabe whispers in your hair as you lay down for bed one night. You could hear the smile in his voice, so you knew he wasn't teasing you.

"I'm happy," you tell him, still smiling, snuggling closer to his chest, breathing the unique scent of Gabe. He usually smelled like something sweet, similar to vanilla but slightly different. You can practically feel the happiness radiate from him as you lay there, curled into his side. You fall asleep with his hand running through your hair and down your shoulders, the steady pace lulling you to sleep quickly.

* * *

 _Shit! Shit shit shit!_ Dean thought, fumbling for his phone. He was pressing buttons before he even knew what he was doing, calling Sam was second nature by now. _Come on Sammy, pick up._

"Find anything?" Sam answered on the third ring.

"Sam…we're screwed," Dean tells him gruffly, looking around the woods.

"What happened?!"

"The djinn, it got _."

* * *

 **Here is chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it! Finally my laptop quit being a piece of crap for five minutes so I could get this up. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and for those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome! Feedback always makes me write that much more. 'Till next time! -K**


	6. Chapter 5

You slam open your door, kicking it shut behind you. Once again, you had a headache and your body felt sluggish. The moment you fling your bag from your shoulders onto the nearby chair, Gabriel pops in behind you and wraps his arms around you snugly. "I missed you, Sweetness," he tells you, kissing at your neck. "How'd the wolf hunt go?"

"Crap," you answer honestly. "I missed you, too. I'm surprised you didn't pop in before now," you smile at him while leaning your head on his. You take a moment and wrap your arms around his that are around you. "Wanna lay down with me?" you ask him. It had been a long trip back. While the trip itself wasn't long, there had been constant construction which made the trip nearly three times as long.

"Always," Gabe answers easily. "Want a massage?" he continues, already starting to rub the muscles in your shoulder blades perfectly. Nodding in bliss, you automatically plop face down onto your bed with Gabe next to you. _Everything was perfect._

* * *

When you wake, you were in a large t-shirt and no pants, snuggled into layers of blankets and pillows. Gabe was sitting against the headboard next to you, idly running his fingers through your hair.

"Morning," you yawn at him, rolling over to snuggle up to him. "Did you sit there all night?"

"Afternoon, actually," he corrects with a light tap of a finger to your nose. "And of course I did. Your ever watchful Guardian Angel is on duty!" he declared.

You smile at him, even if you found it a bit weird. Usually, Gabriel couldn't stay still for that long, and since he didn't sleep at all, you told him he didn't have to stick around unless he wanted to. You knew he got bored easily, especially sitting in the quiet while you slept. He had only stayed all night a handful of times, but you were fine with it.

"Well, thank you," you tell him while snuggling into his torso. "So what's for breakfast? Or lunch since it's afternoon as you said."

"Whatever you want, of course!" he answers, running his hand through your hair again. "I vote something sweet, and probably bad for your human health in the long run. Then again, self indulgence is kinda my thing." Sitting up, you smile at Gabriel, taking a minute to appreciate him. He always took care of you even if you didn't know you needed it; he made you laugh and smile nearly constantly, and made you _happy._ Maybe you'd bring up the mating thing again.

* * *

Something wasn't right. You fiddled with the elegant looking card in your hand, turning it over and over again. It was from Gabe, declaring an extremely extravagant night for your one year anniversary. The card promised a night of elegance and magic, which meant he was going to spoil you rotten. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the card itself that appeared on the nightstand next to your bed when you had woken up.

It had your whole name. You hadn't told Gabe your middle name yet. At least, you were fairly certain you hadn't. It was also weird that it was your actual name and not some candy related nickname.

Oh well, maybe you had forgotten that you had told him at some point. The card instructed that you open the door to the bathroom first. Upon entering the bathroom, your eyes pop wide open, a gasp leaving your mouth. The really compact, yet sleek bathroom of the bunker was now a large marble bathroom with a large bathtub that was filled already with bubbles and water, sat off to the side. There was a spread of fancy looking soaps next to the tub for you. Looking around you think Gabe hadn't been spoiling you as much as you thought, because you were sure you'd have all this and more every day.

After bathing and getting dressed in a sleek dress that appeared on your bed, Gabe finally showed up and whisked you away to a secluded beach area. You weren't sure what part of the planet you were on, or if this was someplace he created, but it was absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight. An impressive display of fireworks lit up the sky over the endless ocean forming into various shapes and colors thanks to his grace. There was a fancy table set up with candles and trays of food that normally would've cost you hundreds of dollars.

The feeling of something being off came back, though less intense than the first time. You couldn't think of anything that could be wrong. Everything was perfect.

"Something wrong?" Gabe asks from behind you. You were sitting in the sand, your back to his chest, with his legs stretched out next to yours.

"No...yes..." you mumble quietly. "I don't know." You shrug a shoulder when you can't quite put a finger on what you feel.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Distract me," you tell him. "What'd you do before you decided to get caught up in angel business again?"

You feel a nonchalant shrug behind you. "Oh, you know... just traveled," he answers.

That odd paranoid feeling zings through you again. Sometimes Gabe pretended like he was clueless or didn't know what was going on, but he usually never played dumb with you. There were some things he didn't want to tell you, which was fine. Both of you had your own secrets; but if he didn't want to tell you something, he'd tell you upfront. You hadn't seen him try to skirt around the issue since he hadn't wanted to tell you that the two of you were mates, and even then he just stayed away.

"You traveled by yourself for... I don't even know how long? That's it?" you ask, slightly incredulous.

"Well, I didn't do much of anything exciting," he grumbles in defense, leaning back on his hands. "Why's this so important all of a sudden? I think we've got a few better things to focus on, like our year anniversary."

"Has it been that long already?" you wonder out loud. You think back through your memories, and yep; it had been a year.

"Sure has, Sweetness," Gabe says anyway, once again wrapping his arms around you. The two of you sit in comfortable silence as you watch the stars for a while. It wasn't too long though before you began to feel physically drained again. Your eyelids began to droop and keeping them open was taking a lot of effort.

"_!"

You jolt forward as a new voice screams your name. The voice sounded...like Gabriel? But when you look back at him, he just watches you with an inquiring raise of a brow.

"_..." Gabe's voice calls again, sounding farther away this time.

"Gabe?" you ask quietly, looking around confused, shooting glances back at him behind you.

"...ay yes, _!" he calls again. Before you could ask what was going on, that feeling of something being wrong makes your stomach sink suddenly. The voice sounded panicked and desperate. You notice the area in the distances around you begin to fade into darkness. The stars were the first to go slowly, then the small islands on the horizon, then the moon...

 _What the hell is going on?_ you think to yourself, beginning to feel the appropriate panic at watching the world around you vanish.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asks behind you.

At his question, you stand up and walk a couple steps away to look back down at him. Something really wasn't right, and you weren't sure why you kept forgetting that feeling. "You don't see that?" you ask, throwing your arm out towards the endless darkness that was creeping its way towards you. "You don't _feel_ that?"

"Hey, hey," he soothes you, standing up to cup your face in his hands. You want to push him away and question him, but he was supposed to keep you safe right? That's what mate's were supposed to do.

"_! Dammit-... on... say yes!" Gabe's voice shouts at a distance.

Shoving Gabriel away, you look around to search for the source of the voice. "Gabe?!" you shout back. There was nothing around you except the sandy beach and the romantic set up for your anniversary.

"...say yes!...Please..." Gabe's voice trails off weakly.

 _Why did he want you to say yes?_ you wonder, somehow eerily calm again at the world vanishing around you. The other Gabriel stood in front of you, everything around you going dim still. If that wasn't Gabe, what was he? And how long hadn't you realized?

"-please..."

"Yes," you say out loud, looking up at the nothing around you. As soon as the word left your mouth, everything went white.

* * *

There had been only a few times where Gabe was too stunned to move or speak or think. If he had a heart like a human, he'd say it had stopped in those few moments. The first time had been when Lucifer had been kicked out of Heaven. Watching his family turn on each other, senselessly killing each other, had been another. Seeing you carelessly dumped in a corner nearly dead, was a third.

He still wanted to wring the Winchester's necks as he fell to his knees next to you. He had nearly killed them on the spot when they told him what happened to you. Then, since you were dying, he couldn't sense exactly where you were. If the two of you had mated he could've, but since you weren't, he was left finding you the harder more old-fashioned way.

The djinn had already fled the room in the old factory, running to safety. Gabriel wanted- he _wanted-_ to go after the creature and kill it slowly a million times over, but you were priority. Immediately, he uses his grace to heal you... except you weren't healing.

No no no no no!

Gabe pushed his grace harder, keeping just shy of being intense enough to hurt you. "Please, please _, wake up!" he begs, his grace burning white as he runs his hands over your body. Panic and fear wash through him as he continues trying to heal you in vain. He could feel your life slipping away quickly. You wouldn't last that much longer in this condition. "Please, _," he nearly growled out of desperation. "Just come back to me, dammit. I'll even eat a damn salad...just...come back..."

You continue to slip away from his grasp, his grace nearly useless. The problem wasn't an injury that he could heal; your soul was already trying to move on. _I didn't find her in time,_ he realized feeling a weight settle in him. You were nearly dead.

An empty chill fills him as his grace still tries to keep you alive. He had failed you. He couldn't even protect his mate, someone that was created for him to protect and be with. Like everything else, he had failed.

"_..." If only he hadn't been late. If only you weren't human. Don't get him wrong, he had learned to love humanity, but he knew that humans weren't very resilient, unlike himself. Wait. If he could-then maybe-

He pushed his grace harder with newfound determination, reaching for the remaining pieces of your soul that was clinging to live. If his grace couldn't save you, maybe _he_ could from the inside. But he needed permission first.

Immediately, Gabe starts talking to you, projecting his thoughts to you; begging and pleading for you to say yes to him. He wasn't even sure you could hear him, but he begged anyway. He even prayed to a father he hadn't seen or heard from in eons. After a few long and tense seconds, he heard a faint affirmation from you, and instantly the area was awash in a pure white light.

* * *

"Who are you?!" you demand, feeling like your heart was pounding from your chest.

"No need for hostility," the woman tells you like she was telling a kid to calm down.

"Where did you even come from?" you ask, still on edge for some reason. There was an empty white room around you that had doors on the wall behind you and in front of you. When you had opened you eyes, it almost hurt to look at, but you had soon adjusted. Not long after, this woman appeared out of nowhere in black clothes.

"You wouldn't understand," the woman sighs, pushing her long auburn hair behind her shoulder. "Look, just come with me and make it easier. I don't have a lot of time."

You snort, "Yeah, like that sounds safe." Spinning on your heel, you dart out of the door behind you, only to come back directly into the same room. The woman still looked at you impatiently.

"Just save me the trouble please," she says, holding out her hand towards you with her palm up. "I've got a schedule to keep."

Stepping away from her, you look around the room. You weren't sure where you were, but after the whole world vanishing and the (probably) fake Gabriel, you weren't sure what to trust and what was going on.

"I'm bringing you to Heaven, human," the woman snaps at you. "You've got three seconds before I leave you to become a ghost to haunt some decrepit old building."

 _Decrepit old building?_ you wonder. This place didn't look anything like that. What the hell was-

"_!"

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, you twist quickly to see Gabriel running into the room, nearly slamming into you as he grabs you. An incredible sense of power fills you as Gabe hugs you to him, squeezing tightly. "Listen, there isn't much time-" he stops suddenly as he sees the woman standing there. The sense of power around you increases and seems to thicken the very air in the room. "Back off, Reaper. She's mine," he nearly growls, the air around the room nearly vibrating.

Her eyes widen slightly as Gabe's wings unfurl in a blinding light, curling around you protectively. You hear yet another sigh as you cling to Gabriel to shield your eyes from the light. "Fine," she says, "but I'd make a decision quickly. She doesn't have long." Then it went silent.

Gabriel pulls in his wings, the light receding as he pushes you away from him slightly so he can look at you. "Listen to me, _," he tells you, his voice nearly flat and completely serious for once as he frames your face with his hands. "You're dying. I'm preventing that but it won't help forever. You need to make a decision. Do you want to mate with me and stay, or do you want to move on?"

What? How could you make a decision like that immediately? Especially when you weren't exactly sure that whatever was happening was real. Gabe's hand pressed gently against your chest, right over your heart. "You need to decide, Sweetheart," Gabe tells you gently.

Your eyes widen as you realize he was going to try and mate with you and try to save you if that's what you wanted. And he said you were dying? _But what was it real?_ Gabe's eyes begin to glow, his angel form beginning to shine through. "Do you want this?" he repeats, his voice deep and resonating with his power, while pressing a bit more firmly against your chest. "It might not even save you," he reminds you. "But it's the only chance for you to live if that's what you want. If not, I'll take you to Heaven."

It felt like Gabriel, it felt _real,_ but if it was life or death, you'd choose to live regardless. "Go ahead," you answer, looking straight into his whiskey eyes that were nearly shining with his grace.

"I need a yes or no, _."

With a determined nod, you say "Yes."

A searing, sharp pain explodes throughout your body as you throw your head back, feeling a hurricane of power envelope you from head to toe. The last thing you see is solid, pure white again before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Sorry it's been a while (like over a month...) but it's been crazy. I've been working nearly everyday, and then I moved. Moving sucks, but the new place is so much better! Then I had to wait a week for the internet to work, then spent over an hour on the phone with tech support trying to get it to connect... Life's been a bit non-stop with all the holidays too... I hope everyone else is having better luck than I am.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Comments would be fantastical and I'd love you forever! There was a lot of blank spaces that I had to put in here and I'm fairly certain I got them all? If not let me know and I'll fix it! Toodles -K**


	7. Chapter 6

Gabriel paced in circles around the large bed where you lie, still unmoving and asleep. Or he hoped you were just sleeping and not in a coma. _Shit, what if I did something wrong?_ The thought kept running through him, eating away at him. He hadn't ever bonded before, had never even thought about it. Plus, it was kind of a one time deal. Sure, there was the fling with Kali which lasted longer than he thought it would, but you were his _mate._ You were on a whole different level... and you still weren't waking up. There were a couple times he thought you had woken up, but it was just some random muscle twitches while you slept.

His wings unfurled as he walked circles, shifting restlessly like the rest of him. He sounded like a damn flock of birds but you still didn't stir on the bed. Should he do something? Try and reach out to your subconscious or something? Physically, you were fine; he had healed you completely once you decided to stay. You just wouldn't wake up. Or maybe that would make it worse somehow... Ugh! He wanted to rip his vessel's hair out in frustration.

It had been nearly five days since he got you to some place that he manifested for you to stay. Five very long days, especially since he didn't sleep at all. Tweedle Dee and Dumb kept trying to call him but Gabe ignored them again. He told them that you were fine (at least he hoped that was the case) and then he blocked their stupid calls and prayers. They were worried, Gabe knew that, but he still wanted to kill them both a million times over.

Running a hand through his hair, Gabe manifested some chocolate to eat while you rested. Wrappers piled up on the floor, Gabe only snapping them away when they crumpled underneath his shoes. He was just about to go to Heaven in a quick quest for information when he finally heard you stir in the bed. First, it was just some twitches. Then some quiet groaning before your eyes squeezed shut and then fluttered open slowly.

* * *

You open your eyes slowly, trying to focus through the blurry mess that was your vision. A constant, rustling sound came to you soon after, though it was faint and took a moment to register. A figure steps into your line of blurred vision and you try to force yourself to focus on it.

"Gabe..." you whisper hoarsely, your voice barely making any noise at all. Gentle hands help you sit up, checking over you quickly.

"Y/N, Sweetheart," Gabe's voice says, his warm hands framing your cheeks. "You awake?"

After a dizzy moment, you nod as you feel disconnected from your body. Everything seemed off, like you couldn't focus on anything around you. Was everything still not real? Would everything start disappearing while you watched, somehow not very effected by that?

Suddenly you scramble out of the blankets that had been tucked around you, weakly pushing at his hands. You scurry to the other side of the bed, sheets wrapped in your legs, trying to focus on what was around you. A large, yet elegant, room surrounded you. The walls and the floor were smooth and cream colored. The only furniture in the room was the giant bed large enough to fit five people that was smacked directly in the center, empty space on all sides.

A look of shock crosses Gabriel's face as he nearly freezes on the bed, still in the position as if you hadn't moved. You take a step away from him and the bed, trying to grasp your focus onto anything. Slowly, Gabe moves off the bed on the other side opposite you. At his movement, you flinch slightly and take a few more steps backwards. A deep panic settles into your belly and mind. _Was this real?_

"Cupcake?" Gabriel asks gently, an undercurrent of tension beneath his words. He took a step around the bed, hands held up gently. He sounded like Gabe, had the same voice inflections and expressions. But so had the other one.

"Stay back!" you nearly shout, feeling terrible as his gentle expression collapses into something more pained. Tripping on some of the blankets that had fallen off the bed, you flounder backwards before a chair appears beneath you after a quick snap of Gabe's fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words.

You grip the arms of the chair tightly, brain scrambling for any hint or any clue that anything around you was real. How long had you been...dreaming? How had you been dreaming in the first place? There were no breaks in your memory, no blank spaces of time you couldn't recall...

"Y/N?" Gabe asks gently, staying where he was a few feet away with his arms still raised in a calming manner. "What's wrong?"

Narrowing your eyes at him, you try to inspect him closely. Real or fake? "What's my middle name?" you snap at him.

"What?" he asks, his open face scrunching in confusion. You repeat the question slowly, nearly snapping at him again. "I-I don't know, you never told me," he replies slowly, like it was a trick question. Which it was, but still.

"How long have we been together?" you demand, still tense and uneasy.

"Just about four months," he answers.

Four months... you had celebrated a year... Every sunset, every hunt, every moment with Gabe, the hunts with the Winchesters... Had it all really been fake? It had felt real enough. Just about as real as anything you felt now.

"Are you real?" you ask in a whisper, your voice breaking as tears pricked at your eyes. You couldn't trust your own memories or mind. Everything felt real, and yet a huge chunk of your memories, your feelings, were fake. Your head falls into your hands as you sit there, curling into yourself. _Was this real?_

"Y/N," Gabe calls to you again, walking closer. He kneels before you slowly, making sure to keep a handful of inches away from touching you. "Can I?" he asks, holding his hands above your arms, intent on touching you but making sure you were okay with it.

You give no answer, still shuffling through memories that hadn't really happened.

"Look at me," Gabe tells you gently, trying to get in your line of sight. Tucking your chin down, you grip the roots of your hair tight enough to hurt slightly. _Pain was real right?_ But so was the pain from the broken hand you got from a hunt a couple of months ago, which Gabe had healed.

"Y/N," he tries again, still not touching you. You shake your head harshly, a sense of hysteria creeping on the edge of your mind.

"Y/N... _look. At. Me,"_ Gabriel demands, his voice firm and loud, somehow deep and high pitched all at the same time.

Shivering at the _power_ in Gabriel's voice, your eyes snap up to look at him directly. After making eye contact, his wings unfurl slowly and he begins glowing brightly from the inside. Your eyes widen as Gabe slowly glows brighter, your vision eventually encompassed by a white light. You could feel _something_ , an energy filling the room and surrounding you.

" _This_ is real," his voice, layered on top of his normal voice, tells you. It almost sounded like bells that were constantly chiming and ringing. Or at least that's what your mind equated it to. "You can _feel_ this, _see_ this," he continues, though you're not quite sure where his voice was coming from. "This is not the fantasy from the djinn. That takes everything you know and runs with it. It cannot conjure things you've never _seen or heard._ " As the last part is stressed, you look around to see an... energy shifting around you everywhere. "No offense, but your human mind cannot create this. You can't imagine this because humans can barely fathom the essence of an angel's true being."

A firm yet intangible pressure pushes onto your chest, directly in the center. "Feel me, Y/N," his voice whispers to you. " _This_ is real. Our bond is real." As he finishes speaking, you can feel a familiar warmth in your chest, similar to his grace.

Slowly, the bright light of energy fades, leaving you still watching as the light vanishes into Gabriel's vessel in front of you. His eyes are the last thing to dim back to normal as he kneels in front of you still, his hand almost touching the center of your chest. He remained on the floor, breathing calmly, yet watching you intensely. You didn't think you've ever seen him look so serious.

"This is real," he tells you again. "You cannot fake _this,"_ he smiles slightly, finally laying his hand gently on your chest.

Reaching up, you clasp your hand around his tightly. You lean forward and wrap your arms around Gabe's neck, feeling less on the edge of insanity. Breathing in his scent, you try to slow your breathing and heart rate. He was right; this felt different than whatever dream or fantasy you had been caught in. "I'm sorry," you mumble into his neck.

Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around you. "Don't apologize for that."

After that, the two of you go silent for a while. Your mind processes that this was real as you cling to Gabe, and he sits there being a solid warmth that you hold on to. Relief washes through you slowly as the stress melts away. "What actually happened?" you ask finally.

"They nearly got you killed is what happened," he nearly hisses into your hair. You can feel him tense in anger, and you wonder if he did anything to Sam or Dean in retaliation. Running a hand through his hair, you silently encourage him to continue. "The djinn got you as you and Dean left the old school building. It dragged you into an old cabin in the woods miles away from the school. You were gone for nearly two days, almost three," he tells you. "You were nearly dead when I found you." At that, Gabriel squeezes you tighter. "Your soul was trying to move on already and you weren't healing... I had to get your permission to possess you to heal you from the inside, and when you still tried moving on, I thought mating would work..."

"That room," you start, pulling away from him, "you telling me to decide... that was real? That part is a bit foggy still. We're mated?"

"Yes," he nodded, a small smile pulling his lips up.

"And I didn't die," you tell him in a "I told you so" tone. The both of you smirk at each other for a moment before you look at the room around you. "Where are we?" The room definitely wasn't the bunker or any kind of motel you had ever been in. If it was, you needed to keep their number in your phone under the first speed dial available.

"Anywhere," he shrugs. "I just made a place where I knew you'd be safe, and the two stooges were driving me crazy. I thought about throwing them in some alternate reality for the indefinite future until you woke up."

You felt bad as you imagine the confrontation between Gabe and the Winchesters. Hopefully nothing too crazy happened and no one was missing limbs or lives. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly five days."

Five days?!

"You had me scared to death," Gabe tells you, looking away like he felt vulnerable somehow. "I thought you wouldn't wake up. I thought I didn't make it in time, that I didn't bond with you right, and you'd end up trapped between life and death somewhere like a ghost. You were healed, but you weren't waking up..." His wings were still out and they curled around you loosely. Protectively.

Standing, you feel a gentle smile soften your face. "Lay down with me?" you ask him.

He nods and snaps you back to the bed, leaving you snuggled in the blankets and his arms. After everything, you feel fatigue settle deep into your body. Without speaking, Gabe runs his hand through your hair, massaging your head as he does so. Something within you feels warm and light as you fall asleep. That something is now constant like a heartbeat, reminding you of the bond that ties you two together. It wasn't long before you were out like a light, physically and mentally wrapped safely in Gabriel.

* * *

You wake to Gabe's hand rubbing soft circles on your shoulder blades. You were strewn across Gabe's torso, an arm thrown around him. He didn't complain, but instead took comfort from you as you did him. Immediately, you remember all the times you had woken up snuggled to Gabriel and how most of them were during your fantasy life from the djinn. Reaching out with your senses, you seek out the constant warmth of your mating bond with Gabriel. A sense of love and protectiveness flutters through you, and your quick flash of anxiety fades away. It was real, everything was real.

After everything happened when you woke up the first time, you had remained with Gabe in his manifested mansion for a couple weeks. Mostly, you try to reaffirm that you weren't still dreaming at every opportunity. You had spent six months in that dream, and it was hard to wrap your mind around all that time being a waste, amounting to nothing.

Gabe taps your shoulder gently, asking without words to see if you were awake. You make a tired sound at him, absently tracing patterns on the archangel's chest. He had been hesitant to be near you too much after that first freak out. He was trying to give you all the space you wanted and needed, giving you anything you asked for and sensing the things you hadn't.

The first week was hard. You had only a few more freak outs, which Gabe helped you through, but you checked the mating bond fewer and fewer times each day. However, you still felt the cold and sudden panic strike you every once in a while. The doubts and the second guessing were almost as bad as the panic.

"So I've been thinking," you begin slowly, trying to get your voice to work after sleeping.

"About?" Gabe asks as he rolls both of you onto your sides to face each other. Slowly, he moved his hand towards your face, giving you plenty of time to tell him no or to move away. Shame flickers through you at that. Gabriel was slower to touch you now since you almost died. Another intense panic had settled over you a handful of days ago, and you had screamed at him to stay away, thinking he was the fake one. You'd never forget the pain on his face as you screamed at him. The djinn really did a number on you, and you hated it.

You push your head towards his hand and pull him closer. _Sorry I've been a bit crazy,_ you wanted to say, but you couldn't form the words. You had a feeling Gabe knew what you were feeling anyhow. "I think I'm going to take a break from hunting," you tell him, looking at Gabe's chest. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for it since I keep getting my ass kicked."

"Well, I'm not a lot of help," he mutters to himself sulkily. You two had been over this many times: It wasn't his fault you were hurt. It really wasn't anyone's fault but your own. You knew the hazards of hunting and you had still wanted to help. You still wanted to help, but you weren't sure hunting was for you.

"Either way," you interject before he could go down that road again. "I think a break would be helpful. Checking our bond helps, and sometimes I still think I'm dreaming, but I need to get out of here. Fresh air, new scenery, a break from hunting... I think it'll help."

Gabe's lips pursed at the mention of everything being a dream, but it smoothed into a smile soon after. "Anything you want, Cupcake. I told you that before and I meant it. Any idea where you want to go?"

Shaking your head, you stifle a yawn. "Somewhere I've never been... but after I get some more sleep."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So here's chapter 6! Leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is currently all I've got written, so any kind of feedback will help me write more. I've tried a few things but nothing really seems to work so I'm just kind of stuck for now. Anyway, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back! Real life has been hectic, and nothing sucks inspiration away like working all the time! Anyway, there's literally no plot to this whatsoever. I tried to come up with some kind of plot and just couldn't, so here's a few of those failed attempts at…something. These three little sections are in no particular order, but I hope you guys like them!**

* * *

"You almost died?! What?!" Charlie's voice yelled at you over the phone.

Jumping and pulling the phone away, you can't help but grimace. You had completely forgot that Charlie didn't know anything about you and Gabriel, or that you had nearly died… "I'm sorry, Charlie! Everything just happened quickly and then there was the few hunts with the brothers and I basically died and Gabe almost didn't make it in time-"

"So you and Gabe are finally a thing now? Instead of just feeling each other up?" she asked with a vocal smirk. She had been around for a couple times when Gabe had massaged your shoulders. She had also been pushing for you two to get together. And you felt like crap that you had forgotten to tell her…

 _Well…_ "It's actually a bit more than that," you say, thinking about the entire mate thing. "Where are you?" Charlie sounds confused as she rattles off that she was in her apartment. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

After hanging up, you call for Gabe who was currently in Heaven. He had been trying to help his brothers and sisters out more and you had encouraged him to help out the angels without a purpose. Some of them had been fighting again, while some escaped onto Earth, and some just stayed low. It was a nightmare according to Gabe and Cas.

"Hey, Babe, will you poof me to Charlie, please?" you ask aloud, grabbing your phone and money. A quiet ringing answers you, and you give the go-ahead, then the next thing you know you're standing in Charlie's apartment while you stumble a little from appearing.

Charlie nearly threw her drink at you when you appeared, letting out a shriek that she would later deny. "When you say a minute, you mean a minute," she said, trying to get her voice back to normal, hand on her chest as she breathes.

"Perks of having a mate that's an angel," you shrug, waiting for the words to register in Charlie's mind.

Charlie laughed, waving her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, no need to brag- wait _mate?!_ "

"Yeah, you may want to get comfy," you tell her. "It's a long story."

* * *

You couldn't wipe the smirk off of your face.

Gabe's angelic voice, a ringing of high pitches that were _just_ shy of being painful to your ears, resounded through the room. Right now, you were sitting on the back of Gabriel's thighs, massaging your hands through his wings slowly as he lay on his stomach. He had started with loud human moans, but that failed him after about twenty minutes. Now his vessel's mouth hung open while his actual voice rang around the room unfettered.

After a particularly deeper push into his muscles in the space between his wings, Gabe's body bowed upwards, jerking suddenly and nearly knocking you from his legs.

"Did you just-?" you trail off, an eyebrow quirked. Maybe his wings were more sensitive than you had thought… "You still there, Cupcake?" you ask, still smirking, as you run your fingertips through his feathers gently.

His body breathes heavily underneath you as he lays there motionless. More ringing resounds in the room, at a much more pleasant volume. A warmth reaches through your bond, his only other answer than his true voice.

"Gabriel," you call. Shifting forward, you card your fingers through his hair and lean against his back, his wings underneath you. "I love you," you whisper into his ear, watching his eyelids flutter. He responds in his angel voice, which makes you smile until your cheeks hurt. Even if you couldn't understand him, you could infer pretty well to get the gist.

Lightly scratching the middle set of wings, you wonder how much longer he could go for. You'd been massaging his wings for almost an hour by now. Not to mention he had already finished, even if that wasn't your particular goal. You finally pull your hands back, ready to crawl up next to him to lay down.

A sudden, insistent ringing echoes around the room, making you pause. "You want me to keep going?" you ask, unsure if that's what the sounds mean. Gabe's wings flutter slightly, while another ringing answers your question. "Alright," you smile, straddling his butt so you could reach more of his wings. You practically jumped at the chance to spoil your archangel. He had done so much for you, it was about time you got to reciprocate a little bit. It was hardly as if you could buy him something he didn't have, or could create with a single thought.

Starting gently, you trace your fingers over each feather that you could reach. The upper most set of wings stretched slightly, making room for you to reach the middle set. It was the third set, the smallest of the three, that seemed to be the most sensitive so you weren't going to touch those yet. If he wanted to draw this out, then you would.

Another ten minutes go by before Gabriel's wings start to twitch again. His voice, which had been at a pleasantly low ring, was now gaining volume and intensity.

"I wish I could understand you, your actual voice," you say aloud, unsure if he could actually hear you over himself. Regardless, the sentiment was true.

Finally, your hands began to grow tired so you dig your hands into the softest and most sensitive set of wings. Immediately, Gabriel's vessel bows off the bed until he's on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the silken sheets beneath you two. Gabriel must _scream_ because, even though you can safely hear and angel's voice, it was intense enough to make you cover your ears in a flinch as a blinding light fills the room.

Gabe sagged against the bed, unmoving, as little spots danced in your vision.

"Gabe?" you call, putting your hand on his now wingless back. "Sweetheart?" A slight sense of panic fills you as you realize that he wasn't breathing. Had you hurt him somehow? You didn't understand angel ringing, what if you had gone too far? By the time you check your bond, you can only feel a slight sliver of what you usually feel when he was around you. "Gabriel?"

 _Crap! Crap crap crap,_ you think as you pace along the side of the bed. Ummm… well you could still feel him through the bond so he wasn't dead… "Cas?" you call, trying to keep calm. He was the only person you could think of to help.

Within moments, Cas appeared looking stoic as always. "What is it?" he asked as he looked around at you and Gabe's vessel face down on the bed.

"Umm, well…" you start off awkwardly. "I was…grooming his wings for a while, and then he suddenly screamed and everything went white, and now he isn't moving…"

You could've swore you saw his cheeks go slightly pink, but he walked over to Gabe's vessel and placed his hand on Gabe's shoulder. "He's alright," Cas told you, taking his hand back. "He went back to Heaven."

Heaven? What the hell? "He's not, like, hurt or anything right?"

Cas closed his eyes for a second and then shook his head. Sighing in relief, you sit on the end of the bed. You were just glad you hadn't hurt him. "Thanks Cas," you tell him. "Sorry I freaked out over nothing."

Before Cas could respond, there was some rustling before arms wrapped around your torso from behind. "I'm gone for a few minutes and you've already got another angel here," Gabe's voice teased from your shoulder blade.

"Well if you didn't scare the heck out of me, you wouldn't have that problem," you retort, giving him a small smack on the arms around you.

"Couldn't help it, you wing-sexed me back into Heaven. I almost burned through the vessel," Gabe explained, nuzzling against you. "Not that I'm complaining in the slightest."

Now Cas's face was definitely blushing. "I'm leaving," he announced before vanishing on the spot.

"Thanks Cas!" you yell after him, knowing that he'd hear you. After Cas left, Gabriel pulled you back into bed, snuggling up close to you. "You're okay, really?" you ask, just lightly rubbing your hands over his shoulders. "I thought maybe I hurt you or something."

"Mmm," Gabe hummed, "I'm perfect. Better than perfect actually. Give me five minutes and you'll be better than perfect, too," he smirked, poofing your clothes away.

* * *

You couldn't quit looking behind you periodically. Something was definitely following you. It would slow as you did, hiding as larger groups of people went past you on the streets.

You and Gabe were traveling around, and you had decided you wanted to visit some of the smaller towns in between all the tourist spots. This town only had a few thousand people in it, but most of them seemed friendly enough as you asked for the best local restaurants. After comparing what you wanted and the options around, you had decided on a surprisingly large local diner. The food was great, the portions large enough to fill you, and you had half a to-go box filled with leftovers. After eating, Gabe had to go to Heaven to help Cas with something real quick, so that left you plenty of time to wonder around and look at any stores or shops.

Narrowing your eyes slightly, hoping it would work, you take one of the fries in your box and drop in on the ground before continuing on your way down the street. Sure enough, when you look back the fry is gone. You leave fries for a while, only making sure that they're disappearing behind you. After a few more minutes of walking, you run out of fries, so you wait outside one of the stores, playing on your phone.

 _There!_

A white and brown ball of fluff was sniffing around the ground near where you had dropped your food behind you.

Slowly, you stand up walking near the small puppy, trying not to startle it. "Gabe," you whisper, finally within a few feet of the puppy. As it's sniffing around, it finally realizes that you're nearly a foot away and it yelps like it's in pain and shies away from your outstretched hand.

Was it possible to hear the sound of your heart breaking? Because you were pretty sure it did. The small puppy curled in on itself, ears flattened against its head. Digging in your to-go box again, you hold some more food out for the puppy, hoping to ease the puppy closer to you. Several people walk by, watching you as they pass, and some just ignoring you completely. Leaving the to-go box open on the ground close to the puppy, you call for Gabriel again.

"Whatcha need, Jelly Bean?" Gabe chuckled as he poofed in on the street next to you.

"How would you feel if I brought a dog home with us?" you ask. In your excitement, you keep babbling before he can respond. "Look at it! It's adorable and fluffy and probably homeless since it doesn't have a collar!"

Gabe looks at you with surprised eyes, looking back and forth between you and the puppy.

"Please, please, please?" you clasp your hands together, making sure the puppy was still eating at your leftovers and hadn't run away.

Instead of answering, Gabe just laughs for a moment. _Maybe he just didn't like animals?_ you think, heart sinking a bit. Even if you couldn't take it home, you'd find somewhere else to take it at the very least.

"You really think I'd say no to you?" Gabe finally says, shaking his head at you. "Oh, my love, you've a lot to learn still."

 _Yes!_ "You. Are. The. Best!" you say pointedly, kissing Gabe in between each word. "Now how do we get it home? It won't let anyone close."

He gives you a look that says ' _seriously_ ' before he snaps his fingers and the two of you and the puppy vanish from the street.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys thought! I know it wasn't much, but I ran out of plot ideas at the moment. If you guys want to see anything more, let me know! I can't believe how much people like this, and I'd rather not say goodbye to the Trickster just yet, but I don't want to write crap just to keep this going, ya know? So let me know, please? Thanks guys!**

 **You can find me on tumblr: thekeybladeninja or my writing blog mycreativeoutlet1**


	9. Prompt 1

**So I've decided to do little ten minute prompts when I can, and since school is out for a month, now is the perfect time. I took this from the winter prompts I had found on tumblr and rebloged to my writing blog. It had over a hundred winter prompts, and I picked the prompt "All I want for Christmas is you!" and immediately thought of the Mariah song. This is probably the most ridiculous thing I've written and I love it. Hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

You couldn't help the confused excitement from making your heart beat a little quicker. The puppy, who you named Reba, was sitting next to you, tail wagging diligently. She thought she was getting a treat since she jumped up next to you and sat down. She wasn't going to as Gabe usually gave her enough for the both of them, but she didn't have to know differently. You had been trying to train her and it was going surprisingly well. It probably helped that Gabe helped with his angel grace, and didn't sleep so he could take her outside while you slept.

You and the dog were sitting on the couch inside the living room, the fire place burning warmly inside Gabe's hideout house he manifested in the meadow. The house changed a lot depending on Gabe's moods. Sometimes he wanted a large mansion, sometimes a cozy small home; sometimes sleek, sometimes rustic. Right now, it looked like a comfy log cabin.

Suddenly, the lights inside the house, including the fire, went out. Reba whined quietly, shoving her nose inside of your elbow. Quiet music started before singing started.

"You are _not_ -!" you began laughing, petting Reba so she'd calm down.

Gabe slid into the room sideways, a spotlight coming from somewhere tracking him in his movement. His mouth moved to the words, his arms waving dramatically as the intro started. You couldn't help the smile on your face, your cheeks heating in second-hand embarrassment, hands now covering your face. Then as the music picked up, back up dancers stepped into newly formed spotlights to dance behind him.

Men and women provided a flurry of movement behind Gabe as he mouthed the words, surprisingly dancing along well with them sometimes. All his focus was on you, however, despite the random choreography. You wonder how long he had this planned. After the initial feelings that the angel you loved making a fool of himself for you wore off, you began shifting to the beat, Reba finally jumping off the couch to run about the dancers.

"...I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for…" Gabe dances his way towards you, pulling you off the couch to dance with him ridiculously. You laugh as he spins you around quickly before pulling you back towards him. He could dance, how had you not found that out by now?

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…" the music continued, background dancers still going, although some of them stumbled from Reba knocking into them which made you laugh even harder.

"… All I want for Christmas is you!" Gabe and yourself sang to each other, before he dipped you low and brought you back up quickly. This time the both of you dissolved into laughter, the background dancers and spotlights vanishing; the fireplace came back, along with the rest of the house as the lights came back on.

"You're a dork and adorable, and I love you," you tell Gabe in between kisses, putting your forehead against his.

"I love you too," Gabe laughed, kissing you on your forehead, cheeks, and finally your lips.

"But you realize Christmas is a little more than a week away, right?" you ask him.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Let me know? Also, if you want to send me some prompts, my writing blog on tumbr is mycreativeoutlet1 ^_^**


End file.
